


The Murphy Pamphlet

by HeereandThere



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Evan Tells the Truth, Harassment, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeereandThere/pseuds/HeereandThere
Summary: Evan writes another letter, this time to everyone who believed the Connor Project lie, and believes it was the right thing to do. His mind changes quickly, however, when he receives a phone call from Jared and a familiar face appears to him in his apartment.Inspiration: "The Reynolds Pamphlet" from "Hamilton"





	The Murphy Pamphlet

**Author's Note:**

> I FINALLY FINISHED MY FIRST FIC FOR DEH-
> 
> I had so many ideas and numerous concepts I went over, but I listened to the aforementioned song and had a "What if?" moment. So, here it is! I hope you enjoy!

_**We have some... interesting news, here, from Portland, that is raising outrage among millions of social media users.** _

_**Two years ago, after the suicide of 17-year old Connor Murphy, the Connor Project, along with the #YouWillBeFound campaign, went viral in honor of the teen's life. There was even an overwhelmingly successful fundraiser to reopen the orchard that Connor allegedly had an undying love for. It was a truly beautiful campaign led by high school student Evan Hansen, who was, at the time, Connor's age and was the other's best friend. He also became an advocate for mental health and unity after his abrupt rise to Internet stardom.** _

_**But, what if we were to tell you that not everything was as it seemed?** _

_**Early yesterday morning, on social media, the following post was created on Hansen's personal Twitter account:** _

_I never thought I would be saying something about this, but I can't keep it under wraps anymore. Here goes: Nothing about the Connor Project was true. It was a stupid lie that happened when Connor was found with a therapy assignment he stole from me earlier that day. It was mistaken as a suicide note addressed to me by his family. I had my chance to tell the truth when they confronted me a few days after his death at school, but I completely missed it when I couldn't get the words out, and I wound up telling some story about how Connor and I were secretly best friends. I thought I was helping the Murphys as I made fake emails to solidify the bond I didn't have with Connor and as everything spiraled. Before I knew it, my friends (who weren't aware of the lie) and I had put together the whole project, which helped so many people (including myself) learn to live. It was then I knew I couldn't give up. I was in too deep._

_While time went on, the project became less and less about Connor and more and more about me. I abandoned the morals I followed when I joined it and only cared about what I gained from being a part of it. I alienated my friends and ditched the project altogether until the note I wrote was posted online by our vice president who, once again, had no idea that it was fake. People began to harass Connor's family, and I came clean that very same night. My companions also found out and, needless to say, none of them were very happy. But we agreed to keep everything quiet until today._

_Blame me for all of this. Everyone else had nothing to do with the lie and only wanted to keep Connor's memory alive. But harass me all you want; I deserve what you have to dish out._

_Just know I'm sorry for all of this, and I'm sorry for keeping it from you for so long. You don't have to forgive me, and I don't expect you to. I'm just relieved to know you finally known the truth._

_-Sincerely, Me_

_**Already, the majority of his past supporters are calling for his head on a platter and are attacking him online while desperately trying to come after him in a real setting. However, Hansen has yet to be seen in public since the post come to light. Others involved have not been so lucky; Zoe Murphy, Cynthia Murphy, Larry Murphy, Alana Beck, and Jared Kleinman, relatives to Connor and former high schoolers associated with the project alike, have all been targets of both verbal and physical harassment in the last 24 hours. So far, there have been no severe injuries as law enforcement officials are quick to stop the attacks. Still, there's no telling what other ramifications could result from this.** _

"What the FUCK, Hansen?!" Evan winced and pulled the phone away from his ear, the voice coming through in an infuriating scream. "Are you FUCKING kidding me right now?!"

"What? What?"

"The post, you idiot, the post!" Jared emphasized with a terrified desperation. "How could you POSSIBLY think that was a good idea?"

"I had to- I just thought-"

"You thought WHAT, Evan? Because I'll tell you what you didn't think about: literally EVERYONE ELSE."

"What? No, I- It shouldn't have mattered!"

"Well, it did. I just had some Neanderthal follow me three blocks, all the way back to my apartment, screaming at me about the many ways he plans to kick my ass, and it isn't even the first time. I don't even feel safe in my own house because you just HAD to play the good guy!"

As the conversation continued on, Evan found himself absentmindedly pacing about the living room of his flat, feeling his heart begin to pound as the panic in his chest mounted. "But I told them you weren't involved!"

"And you seriously thought the Internet was going to believe you? After TWO YEARS of nothing but lies? No! Everyone thinks it was a huge run for their money and we're all just greedy capitalists with 0 compassion for human life."

"... You tried to profit off of Connor's death."

"So?"

"Multiple times."

"You're getting sidetracked! The point is, all of us- the Murphys and Alana included- are in a classic 'Off with their heads' situation and it's all your fault."

A sharp pang of guilt pierced Evan's chest and whatever words he had planned to retaliate with caught in his throat. He settled down onto his ratty couch with a certain numbness in his movements, an emptiness having resulted from his suspension in disbelief.

_It's all your fault._

_Everyone's in danger and it's all your fault._

"Hello? Evan? Don't you have something to say to me?"

"... I'll call you back."

"That's not-"

_**Call end.** _

"Thank God. He's annoying." Evan didn't wince or yelp or anything, showing no signs of surprise as he instead stared intensely at the ground. "And I wanted to have a little chat with you." He slowly moved his attention to an ottoman slid up against the wall, upon which a familiar face sat.

Connor Murphy's posture represented a seemingly nonchalant mindset, his legs crossed and back leaned up against the wall. Shadows crossed his face and accented the bony features of his pale frame, which added an aspect of menace to his normally serene self. His expression was stony and cold and Evan felt chills run down his spine.

"I could spoon-feed you some bullshit about how you did the right thing and how this'll be good for everyone in the long run, but I'm not going to lie to you. You fucked up. Royally. And though it's been pretty fun to watch you keep up with this whole thing, I'm a lot less happy with you using me to fulfill your sick fantasies and screwing over my family and your friends."

"Connor, I-"

"Don't. Because I'm done. Because you are. I can finally stop following this whole thing. I hope you're satisfied with this... hole you've dug for yourself."

In but a second, Connor vanished, and Evan was left in a once-again empty room with nothing but his own regrets. He exhaled slowly, a shuddering breath reminiscent of a sigh, and buried his face in his hands to hide himself from the world and even his own mistakes. All he had left besides the crippling guilt was but one thought on his mind:

_What have I done?_


End file.
